The filial family tree
by Grace.Bella
Summary: Because despite all their arguing, back-stabbing, insults, crushes and imperfections, the New Directions are a family, and sometimes they are more of a family to each other than their own blood relatives. - The Sky Under The Sea/Bella Repost.


**Title: The filial family tree.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mentions of alcoholism, bulimia, violence and family issues**

**Summary: Because despite or their arguing, back-stabbing, insults, crushes and imperfections, the New Directions are a family, and sometimes they are more of a family to each other than their blood relatives.**

**1) Rachel Barbara Berry**

Every group, (even New Directions) needs a mother, and when nobody else volunteers, Rachel being Rachel, steps up and fills the position. Whenever there is a problem within the group dynamic, she is the one who binds everybody together and gives them an excuse to bond and pull each other through again. Back during sophomore year when the whole FincelQuick dilemma was still going on and Quinn would glare over her shoulder at Puck while dancing with Finn, Rachel would always step in to dance with him instead and get him to pull out of his funk and focus on the dance again; because she knew what it felt like and hated seeing that pain in Puck's eyes.

When Kurt came to her, _her _for love advice she was there to help him as much as she could, even if it meant spending hours online finding out about the dynamics of a gay relationship and embarrassing herself by asking her dads about it too.

She's there to force Santana to speak to Emma when she find's her with her finger down her throat and tries her best to help her with her self-esteem, (even if other than singing, Rachel doesn't have much herself.) She is also the only one who notices Puck's depression at the start of Junior year and reminds him in her own subtle way how much everybody would miss him if anything ever happened. She likes to think that the ATM incident was just him realizing at the last second that he was worth more than he was letting himself be rather than trying to punish himself for the lose of his friendship with Finn and letting Beth and his mom down.

Sometimes, when she's laying down at night after her nightly text's to Finn, Noah and Kurt she thinks how ironic it is that a girl who never meet her mother till sophomore year is the most nurturing of them all.

**2) Finn Hendrick Hudson **

Finn guesses that if Rachel is the mother of the group, then he's got to be the dad. Seeing as his dad died when he was only a baby (and Puck's old man wasn't much of a dad anyway), he's got no choice but to swing it and guess what a real father would act like, and to be honest, half the time he's wondering if he's doing it right.

He threatens to punch some guys' faces in when they turn up one night and start trying to intimidate Puck into some messed up shit that will get him sent back in to Juvie and things start to get out of hand. He tries to make things right too with Puck when Rachel finally confides in him what actually happened at the start of Junior year.

He steps up to when he realizes the mess he's made for Santana and even though the girl gets under his skin he couldn't help worry at night wondering what if?

He manages to clear up the tension between Sam and Mercedes too – it was really simple actually. All he had to do was get Puck to help him shove them in a closet for the day (Puck had a copy of all the schools keys.)

Sometimes though, when he's alone at home, with just him and his controller, he wonders if he's doing things right, if it's the sort of thing a father would do. But if he's getting his point across, then he has to be doing something right; right?

**3) Lucy Quinn Fabray**

Quinn is the oldest sister, smart, confident, beautiful and has it all. Well, that's what she likes the rest to think. She's a straight A student, easily, and she knows she is beautiful, has been told many a time, which has lead to her confidence. She knows exactly what she wants to do with her future, and doesn't need anybody to help steer her in that direction. She is doing perfectly well herself, thank you. She is defiantly one of the more responsible ones of the group, making sure some of the other members (*cough* Puck *cough*) hand in their homework in on time and nag them to get their act together.

She has trouble with her relationships though, she focus so much on her studies and being the 'perfect' student that she has trouble splitting her love life and 'work life' apart. It's not much of a problem senior year though, because the boys seem to be avoiding her because she has a record now for being a bit of a heart breaker and she can cut a guy down in less than thirty seconds.

Sometimes though, when she's sitting down in History, she wonders why she bothers studying, but then when she gets home and hears her mum on the phone, trying to be quiet as she pleads her dad to pay the next set of bills, she thinks to herself that, no, focusing on school, rather than boys; that's the way to go. She doesn't want her life and happiness depending on some guy. She realizes, thanks to them, Finn, Puck, Rachel, the lot of them, that's she's better than that.

**4) Noah Eli Puckerman**

From the very start, even before Puck could openly admit to even himself that he actually liked Glee Club, he secretly nominated himself as the big older brother. Sure, he isn't book-smart like Quinn is, but he's street-smart and it's rare when he doesn't bring in some sort of gift, whether it's earrings for the girls, new gloves for Artie, or decorates for one of their themed weeks. He likes knowing that he can make them smile, but it also means, statistically speaking, he has to get caught a couple of times.

He's loud as well, too loud and too confident and too brass and sometimes he can't keep his mouth shut and says or does something stupid, but he does try, he really does try to be a good guy. He would do anything for the Glee club, to keep them safe, he would gladly fight to help them out. He likes fighting, and is defiantly one of the most experienced fighters in the group, but not because he likes the bloodshed, but because he likes the challenge, he likes to live on the edge. But Puck knows when he has something good too, he knows when to calm down and settle himself, like he did for Quinn, for the Glee club.

He wishes he could do that all the time though, to be calm and passive, to not let their smiles lift him up so much. He kind of hates it really, but he wants the gratitude, the apparition and to know he can make them happy.

Sometimes though, he goes home after a particular exciting day at Glee Club and see's his forever drunken mother passed out on the couch, a woman who's never fought for anything in her life (she didn't even fight to make his dad stay, not even for her children's sake), never strived to make anybody practically happy unless it benefited her, and he knows why he wants to make them smile, because it means he's not his mother, and he doesn't ever want to be so selfish.

**5) Santana Alisha Lopez **

Santana wouldn't really want the responsibility of being the 'mother hen' of the group, because that just isn't her deal, no matter how much power it could give her. She doesn't want the pressure of being the 'perfect' child or the older sister like Quinn (she would totally be the older brother if she could.) She doesn't want to be on the bottom of the hierarchy as she sees it and be the youngest sister ether, so Santana would dub herself as the middle child.

She supposes in some ways the title fits her, such as being overlooked (these people seriously need to see amazing talent when it's there) but she thinks she's gotten the better deal of it all. She doesn't have stupidly high expectations, or people depending on her about stupid stuff that she isn't even that bothered about anyway, but she also has the support she needs from the rest of them as well. Like when her brain decided to turn against her and she was caught with her finger down her throat (it was only the second time and Berry forced her to talk about it). But she knows even if they don't appreciate her enough that they've got her back and it isn't all just sappy crap ether.

So when she goes home sometimes, and see's her Mama yelling at some ass for one reason or enough because she doesn't have anybody else to talk about her problems with (and the guys she dates are totally losers) she counts herself lucky, that even if they are all losers anyway, and they make her want to projectile vomit from time to time, they've got her back.

**6) Mercedes Lexis Joans**

Mercedes would defiantly, when brought down to all honesty, see herself as the middle sister, (Even if she would want to be the mom or oldest sister of the group, she just isn't). She finds it rather funny that she is the middle sister in her own home dynamic and as part of the New Directions as well. She's confident, why wouldn't she be? She's got curves in all the right places, fashion sense to die for and a killer voice, so she has all the reason in the world to be her sassy, confident self.

But she still wants more though.

Mercedes wants the spotlight, and she can admit to herself it can cause tension in the group, but she deserves it. Glee club should be fair and let everybody shine, not just Rachel. But that's just it though. She isn't Rachel. She can't belt out a note like Rachel can, and she isn't as smart or as pretty as Quinn, nor is she as sexy as Santana, or as funny as Brittany or has confidence in herself as Tina is. Mercedes is somewhere in between the two extremes, and at first, she hated that, but soon the girls (and the guys to a point) helped her realizes that sometimes, being on that extreme end of things can be just a little _too_ extreme, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with being in the middle.

And sometimes, when she goes home, and her mom asks why she can't be more like her older brother and become a doctor, not a singer, or she gets told to grow up and stop being so selfish and to set an example for her younger brother, all she can think to herself is that she would never let any of her babies feel that they had to be something they weren't. That they were perfect, no matter if they were the best, in the middle, or the worst at something.

**7) Mike Hiro Change**

Mike's an only child really, which means his parents put a lot of pressure on him, not just so he's successful, but so they seem successful in raising him as well. Mike doesn't want the pressure of being the 'older' brother at school, and defiantly not the dad. He doesn't want to be overlooked either, like he's naive and not capable of anything, because he is, he is very independent in fact. He doesn't mind being the 'middle child', doesn't mind that he's overlooked more often than not, because he prefers to just get on with things on his own without his team mates butting in (though it's always nice when they ask). He managed to get a girlfriend on his own, as well as get grades and get on the football team and in Glee club (though in all honesty he wouldn't have even thought about it unless Puck mentioned that he'd be good at it).

His confidence isn't great though, he can be a bit shaky at times, but he doesn't know why. He's smart, really smart, and he's a great dancer, which means he's in good shape too, but there's just something that unsettles him. It's like he wants to be more, wants to be craving the spotlight like Rachel, or a born leader like Finn, or able to get away with anything like Puck or be smart like Quinn and not have his parents still breathing down his neck. He wouldn't mind too much being the 'younger brother' of the group ether, expectation aren't too high, not much pressure ether and just really allowed to have a good time and experience new stuff. But he's content where he is though. He still gets to do what he wants; dance. And that's all he really cares about.

Sometimes Mike goes home and wonders why his father can't accept him and let him get on with it as much as his friends do.

**8) Kurt Reed Hummel  
**

Kurt is the quiet, self-effacing younger child. Surprisingly polite and peaceful, he's often an oasis of calm in the constant action that characterizes their little family. Despite seemingly the closest one the group has to "normal," Kurt is a mass of contradictions, at once self-conscious and confidant, passive and passionate, easily discouraged and determined. He's clumsy in relationships, but still knows what romantic and not. He only has a few select dance moves and they aren't that varied yet when he gets into a dance he's as graceful as the next kid—sometimes more.

Kurt's never really expected too much from himself in the romantic department or challenged anyone else with their own romantic skills (apart from maybe Finn and is other disregard for what's considered romantic and not), so it's a surprise to everyone when he starts to practically put a claim on Blaine after Sebastian's obvious flirtation.

When he starts to get very desperate that Sebastian may actually steal his boy away he's surprised when Puck and Finn enlist themselves as their guidance counselors and think up numerous ways to help him keep Blaine interested. And even if Finn went bright red when Kurt embarrassedly brought up the topic of sex Puck managed to still keep a straight and offer some nice suggestions and Finn had tried, which did count.

Kurt knows his home life is good, more than most of his other friends, but he still can't help wishing his mother was there. His dad was great and really did try, but it was still so difficult and awakened talking to him that Kurt feared for their future when they no longer lived together and Burt couldn't just corner him in his room or the kitchen and force him to sit down and talk. Even though his mom died when he was seven, and he couldn't accurately judge how she would of reacted, but to have her there to talk… well, he was pretty sure that would have closed the gap between father and son.

**9) Artie Eric Abrams**

Artie doesn't understand why Santana and Mercedes fight to be more than the 'middle sister', maybe it's just a girl pride thing, he thinks, but he can't really be too sure. Artie is happy being the youngest brother of the group, he doesn't have to be perfect at anything, and is still allowed to mess up 'cause he's still learning. He gets to do pretty much anything he wants and doesn't get criticized when he ask Finn or Puck for some guy advice ether. He's also managed to gain himself enough respect in the group and flaunt his abilities enough that they are more than willing to accept his help as a study partner, which means he doesn't feel like he's leaching dating info and the coolness factory off Puck or respect off of Finn because he's giving them stuff back. He's the oldest in his family, the only boy out of four children, which means his parents expect a lot from him on the dating front (dating respectable girls and respecting them).

He goes home sometimes though and see's his parents struggle to control their four children's social lifes and wonders why they can't just let them get on with it.

**10) Brittany Suzan Pierce **

Brittany likes cute things, and little children are cute, so she doesn't mind being the youngest sister. It's pretty cool because Puck brings her lots of cuddly toys and sweets and she normally never has to pay for anything when they go out to the mall, Santana normally buys that for her. Little kids are innocent, but really smart too, which means Brittany must be really smart too, even if they can't understand what she means half the time, she figures that it's something to do with the whole children say the darnest thing concept, which is totally evil, because Brittany wants to be understood because she has some really fascinating and interesting things to say.

Santana gets her though, and so does Puck, so she doesn't mind as much. Kurt is cool in his own unique unicorn way and the strange dwarf with the cool bowties that Kurt's always smiling at is fun too. She likes all of the Glee Club really, because it shouldn't matter on what race or gender they are, as long as they are all kind, and they are. Well, to her at least. They all think she's funny, and she likes that, likes that she can bring a smile to their faces, because more people should strive to make others happy, and not sad, but being sad is never very good.

Sometimes Brittany goes home and looks at her stressed out mom and dad, both doctors, who both call her stupid, and she thinks to herself that they are the stupid ones, because they have jobs that make them angry, while she has friends that make her happy, so really, she's pretty sure she's won the battle of life. But they wouldn't get that though.

**11) Tina Rose Cohen-Change**

Tina isn't really sure where she lies in all of this family dynamic the Glee Club has going on, so she just sits back and lets them label her as the younger sister. She doesn't mind really, she's a lot like Mike in that retrospect; she isn't too affected by labels and that, as long as it doesn't affect her singing, and it doesn't, so it's fine. It's kind of cool as well, because even if it can sometimes get annoying (Rachel or Quinn) the other Glee kids are always giving her advice on stuff. Puck taught her a thing or two on how to get in trouble and get away with it (he helped her get the courage together for the vampire stunt on Figgens and to pull it off) and Mercedes and Santana are always trying to give her tips on being sexy and confident (not that she needs it.) Some of the tips are pretty good, especially when she puts it into practice with Mike.

Tina knows she's pretty shy though, and she guesses that's why the others think she is best suited for the younger sister role, because she lacks confidence or something, but she doesn't really Tina is pretty happy with herself to be honest, but she doesn't mind all the extra's she gets though, the more information she gets from them the better, because it's all useful stuff.

Sometimes though, she goes home and watches her parents with their busy lives, too busy to spend any time with their own daughter, their own flesh and blood, yet the Glee club are more than ready to provide advice, albeit not always good advice, but they want to help her, want to be part of her life.

**12) Sam Johnson Evans **

When he first joins Glee, he's a bit shy, clumsy, nervous and has no idea how to talk to girls, so he instantly gets dubbed 'the youngest brother'. He doesn't really mind much, seeing as he's the older brother in his own family, so it's a bit of a break from the pressure he guesses. He gets advice off the other boys, Like tips off Finn about practically anything and dating advice off of Puck, so that's cool too. They don't expect too much from him, just that he's a nice guy, which he is, and he knows he's a bit naive and innocent still but it's okay, 'cause he's still learning really. He starts to find though his mature front betrays his immaturity more than projects him as un-wise and not knowing what he was doing. He tries to hide the fact that he just wants to be admired like Puck, respected like Finn, and liked like Mike.

He's free as well, doesn't have to concentrate on things he isn't really interested in, and he knows he won't get criticized for failing a test or getting in a fight or breaking a rule and there's no 'We expected better from you, Sam'. He's his own person here, which took him a while to realize, but he is.

Sometimes though he goes home and looks after his little brother and sister, cooks their tea, makes them take a bath, does their homework with them and thinks why aren't his mom and dad doing all this? He then promises to himself that he won't get himself so trapped in a job that he doesn't really want to do to just make ends meat. He wants to be able to spend time with his kids, nothing will ever stop him from being with his children. Nothing.

**13) Blaine Albert Anderson**

They let Blaine into the group because he's Kurt's boyfriend – he's a tag along to start with. They accept in for the reason he's Kurt boyfriend but as time goes on they realize he is one of them. They realize that he's different – an outcast, with back in his first high school to his relationship with his dad. At the start of second year knowing him he's not just the tag along, he's like their adopted youngest brother. There's no way he can be seen as anyone but the youngest child, with his almost innocent naivety and persistent efforts to do everything the other kids do, and do them just as well. Blaine doesn't let on, but he has learned more from this family than his real one. Rachel teaches him determination, Finn teaches him protection, Quinn, perseverance; Puck, generosity; Santana, power; Mercedes, passion; Mike, dreams; Artie, respect; Brittany, lightheartedness; Tina, loyalty; Sam, self-confidence. And when Kurt smiles two feet away from him, Blaine grins back because the pale, fashionight in front of him taught him more about love than anyone who's blood-related to him.

Sometimes, when he watches his parent's perfect, (but never real), laughter, their practiced wittiness, and their inability to deal with anything less-than-perfect, Blaine looks at her friends from the "wrong side of the tracks" and wonders why they're so much more accepting of his, the clumsy inability to just fit in.

**14) William Isaac Schuster **

William Isaac Schuster never realizes how lucky he is that they let him into their tight-knit little world. He doesn't know that he's the only one that's seen Santana vulnerable, Finn struggling, Kurt hurt, and Mike young. He doesn't understand that he's the only adult that Quinn feels comfortable enough to give love advise to, and the first teacher that Puck's been able to believe in.

But always, when he watches them dance and sing, he feels part of something—something far more real and powerful and beautiful than any of the professional dancers and singers on stage—and thanks the day that brought him into contact with the "The next Titanic."

**AN: this took me ages to write but I've finally done it I'm really happy with this and hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me which descriptions really suited the characters and if I got them all right. Hope I did!**


End file.
